Cell behavior is the product of myriad interacting biochemical, physiological and structural events, all integrated in time and space. New Mexico's scientists are ideally positioned to provide the biological systems and the mathematical, statistical and computational tools, theory and technologies needed to understand the spatiotemporal organization, interactions and dynamic behaviors of complex intra- and inter-cellular signaling networks. The University of New Mexico (UNM) occupies a single campus and the School of Medicine's research faculty have forged strong research partnership with the mathematicians, computer scientists, biologists, chemists, physicists and engineers in the Colleges of Arts and Sciences and Engineering. UNM's scientists benefit greatly from collaborations with the scientists and extraordinary computing resources at Sandia National Laboratory (SNL). Additionally, UNM's scientists have strong research partnerships with Los Alamos National Laboratory, the Santa Fe Institute and the National Center for Genome Research. This application, to establish the UNM/SNL Center for the Spatiotemporal Modeling of Cell Signaling Networks, has the following goals: 1), to integrate computational modeling into innovative biomedical research projects focused on understanding the behavior of complex cell signaling networks and, conversely, to integrate laboratory measurements into computational modeling studies of complex cell signaling networks; 2), to recruit and mentor new faculty capable of developing computationally-based research programs that address quantitative and spatial aspects of complex cell signaling systems; 3), to provide undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral students, including our own Hispanic and Native American students, with the rigorous interdisciplinary training needed to conduct interdisciplinary research in complex biological systems; and 4), to disseminate expertise and knowledge to the signaling and modeling communities. Initially, the Center will support six multidisciplinary Projects focused on modeling complementary intra- and inter-cellular signaling networks. A PSE Resource will incorporate the biological data and modeling tools developed in the individual projects into a problem solving environment that can be accessed readily for the modeling of cell signaling networks. The Center will support cores for Data Capture and Assimilation, Administration, Training and Outreach and Dissemination. The Center will place high demands on its biomedical, mathematical, statistical and computational scientists and will provide exceptional opportunities for young researchers to build exciting and productive careers.